The Fox and Dragon Warrior
by HaremLover0147
Summary: A new character has revealed himself in the Kung Fu Panda universe, follow the adventures of the Furious Five and Dragon Warrior as a young fox is inserted in the middle of all the fun and awesomeness!
1. Chapter 1

**The Fox and Dragon Warrior, a Naruto and Kung Fu Panda Crossover**

 **Author's Notes: I am going to attempt to write a decent Kung Fu Panda Crossover, but I have also decided to open a second account on Adult Fanfiction see my page for the link. The difference is that if I decide to write any lemons I am going to put them on AFF instead of deal with the trouble of trying to post them on (even though it is my preferred site).**

 **So, after the prologue, where Naruto is introduced to the Furious Five, I am going to move into the first movie to be the main story. Then I will move into the Legends of Awesomeness, and finally into the second movie and MAYBE a couple of oneshot type deals.**

 **So anyway on with the story**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own either Naruto or Kung Fu Panda**

 **Chapter 1 The Fox Finds the Five**

Our story begins at the small port town of Basin Ridge, the only town on Basin River and the only known location that travels from China to Japan. And exiting the last boat that just arrived is our the star of our story, and his name is Naruto.

He is an anthro fox that has burnt orange fur, with black tipped feet, hands, ears and a line of black around his mouth. His tail was the same color as the rest of him except that the tip of his tail has a white tip. He also had white fur that started at the base of his nose and traveled down his extended stout to his cheeks where it broke into three white furred whiskers.

He wears a pair of black combat pants with the very bottom of each leg torn and one could see the bandages that were wrapped around the lower leg. His chest was covered by a combination of bandages and an open vest; his abdominal muscles were wrapped by bandages and he wore an open black vest. The vest looked as if at one time it may have been a dress shirt that had the sleeves removed and was tailored to not show the ripped threads.

As he raised his head to look at the height and position of the sun, we see the bright amber eyes that he has and the three white stripes of fur on each cheek. His overall body size was slim and flexible, anyone who looked at him could tell that he was a fighter, although not all people would know just how able he was in a fight.

"So where are these legendary warriors at? Where is the Furious Five?"

"The Furious Five, why do you ask?"

Turning around to see a female goat staring at him, Naruto was instantly repulsed by the woman, it's not that he is vein or anything, but the mole on the goat's nose was freaking green! Not only that but goat women were not the best looking bunch, add in to the fact that this goat had to have been more than sixty years old.

"Uh…(Cough) Yes ma'am I am hoping to find the Furious Five, I have heard that they are one of the most well-known and talented martial artist in all of China."

"True that may be, but you did not answer me. Why are you wanting to find the Furious Five?"

"I am a martial artist myself and I have travelled all the way from Japan to-"

"If you have come here with the thought that you can join them, then you can head home right now."

"No I wish to challenge them to a sparring match, so that I can test myself against other martial artist and different styles."

"You want to challenge the Furious Five to a fight?" She gave him a strange piercing look, one that made him feel like she was looking into his soul and read through his most private thoughts. "That is not smart, these are not the type of fighters that you would want to challenge with a weak resolve."

"If that is all the problem is, then don't worry, my resolve is strong and I have faith in my skills. And do not forget that I simply wish to challenge them to a spar not an actual fight."

"What is the difference in a spar and a fight?"

"A spar has certain rules and a limit to how far one can go before the referee calls the spar to an end. A fight differs because instead of the ref it is up to the two warriors to decide how far that they take the fight."

"Well if that is all then I see no problem with telling you. The Furious Five can be found in the Valley of Peace about two days travel from here." As she said this the old goat woman pointed her hooved hand in the direction that she was indicating was east.

Naruto thanked the goat woman and as he turned to begin the journey to the Valley of Peace he could have sworn that he heard the elderly woman say something along the lines of 'Poor boy doesn't know what he is getting himself into'. Not letting that discourage him he continued on his way hoping to hurry and meet the five famous warriors that were called some of the best martial artist in all of China.

 **Timeskip 1 Day and a Few Hours Later**

Naruto was closing in on his destination at the moment he was walking through a bamboo forest which, according to the last person he talked to a nice pig walking on the road, was the last obstacle between him and the Valley of Peace.

"Hey you, Halt!" Turning around Naruto was looking, face to chest, of a tall ox man who was over two heads taller than himself.

Well that pig at the intersection did not count on this when he said that bit about the last obstacle, but Naruto was not going to fault him for that.

"Yeah what do you want?" Naruto may not have wanted to fight this person, ox man, but that did not mean that he was going to cower down in front of him. If this guy wanted to fight then they were going to fight, and Naruto was not going to lose.

"You better watch your mouth pipsqueak. You must be new to the area because if you weren't then you would know that we are the residential tax collectors in this area of the forest. And you would also know what happens to those who refuse to pay us."

"If you expect for me to be scared, then you apparently don't know who you are dealing with. My name is Naruto and I am going to be the BEST MARTIAL ARTIST IN THE WORLD!"

The ox, who was still looking at Naruto with the same blank look that he had been wearing since Naruto began to mouth off to him, suddenly began to laugh. After a moment of being laughed at, Naruto began to get angry and was about to ask what was so funny, when he heard something.

Looking around Naruto saw what the ox thought was so funny; coming out of the thickets of bamboo was a group of oxen all of them with weapons drawn. Turning back to the ox that he had been talking to, and Naruto saw that he too had drawn his weapon. He was now wielding a blade similar to those that he was used to seeing in Japan except that this one had more curve to it and a thicker blade, he believed that it was referred to as a 'dao'.

"Now as I was saying, those that refuse to pay us are given the 'bull pin' treatment, and you don't want that, do you?"

"Well that really depends on whether or not you have got reinforcements hidden in the trees or if these are all that you have got to back you up."

The group of oxen in the clearing all looked at one another before breaking out into an uproar of laughter. Naruto did not see what was so funny and decided to shut them up by showing off some of his skills.

Naruto grabbed the hand of the first ox that spoke to him and with a quick and smooth motion, he moved one of his feet in front of the ox's hooved feet and Naruto flipped the ox over his head and slammed him into the ground.

After seeing the display of skill that the unknown warrior just showed the rest of the oxen became more focused on Naruto and were not willing to give him the chance to get them like he did their friend. Not that their friend was out cold or anything, but the suddenly being flipped by a fox that is less than half your size did stun him for a moment.

"So are you going to let me pass or not?" Naruto was simply standing there waiting for one of them to make a move against him, or for them to move out of his way so that he could pass by and continue on his way to the Jade Palace.

The rest of the ox may have let him pass but the one that Naruto flipped was not going to let his reputation be ruined by a pint sized fox.

"How dare you try to make a fool of me. Ahhhhh!" Naruto turned his head slightly to see the ox, _'Now known as Ox1'_ , charging at him, with his dao in one and raised and ready to strike.

Naruto stayed calm and waited for Ox1 to get closer, and right as the blade was coming down Naruto… took a step forward? Instead of trying to avoid the blade, Naruto stepped forward, with his left paw raised and turned a quarter turn clockwise, he caught the hoof holding the sword. Now having a grip on the weapon, Naruto turned his paw a half turn counterclockwise, thus forcing the blade to the side and causing Ox1's arm to be bent at a painful angle.

"Ahhhh-Oof!" Ox1's scream of pain was cut off when Naruto, still only using his left paw, forced the hilt of the sword up and into the ox's chest, knocking the air out of him. Naruto then grabbed the sword with his right paw, letting go with his left, spun around and back handed the ox in the face. The force of the blow knocked Ox1 back to the ground and made him lose his grip on the sword that Naruto was now holding.

With Ox1 now back on the ground the other oxen were very wary **(Haha a fun rhyme)** of this small and yet dangerous fox. They began to back away from him, wanting to make a run for it before he turned his fierce paws on them. However before any of them were able to leave the clearing and hide in the bamboo, Ox1 had stood back up and attacked Naruto from behind.

Naruto turned to face Ox1 head on, and seeing the punch coming at him, he blocked it with a cross arm guard; Ox1 then threw a second punch which Naruto deflected with one arm. As his opponent became angry, he also became sloppy and the fact that he was stopping Naruto from getting to his goal, which was so close, irritated him.

When the next punch came, Naruto once more deflected it, but this time he used the same arm that he deflected the attack with to grab Ox1's wrist. Naruto's other hand came up to grab the upper part of Ox1's arm, and with a fast spin and a fair deal of effort Naruto flipped Ox1 again. Not wanting to have to deal with the oversized opponent again Naruto kicked the ox in the face knocking him out.

Seeing their leader put on the ground three times in a row, caused the rest of the oxen to lose what little nerve they had left, and they began to flee into the forest. Naruto looked down at the blade still in his hand, it would not be a wise choice to leave this thug with a sword, right?

Rolling Ox1 over onto his stomach, Naruto removed the sheathe from the ox's back and attached it to his own, and now that the distractions were out of the way, it was time to get back on the road to the Valley of Peace.

 **Timeskip Two Hours Later**

Naruto had just passed over another hill when he saw it, down at the base of the hill; there was the Valley of Peace. In just a little while he will meet the Furious Five and, hopefully, have a match against them. With his new sword strapped to his back and his head held high, in a determined way, he began his descent towards the valley.

 **END**

 **Author's Note: And a Merry Christmas to all of my readers, sorry for the wait, so I hope that this makes up for it a little.**

 **I am planning on having a few more new stories come out within the following month, but I am going to try to also have my 'Captain of the Fox and Vixens' story updated as well. Stories that you can be looking forward to reading are Naruto Crossovers with:**

 **Dragonball Z (had to restart this one, did not like the way that it sounded on first attempt)  
Princess Ressurection  
How to Train Your Dragon**

 **And some stories that I have been debating whether or not I want to attempt:**

 **Yugioh  
Harry Potter  
Justice League(More accurately a combination of a bunch of different superhero show into one)**

 **So that is what is new and upcoming and as always, after you read leave me a review so that I can improve.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Fox and Dragon Warrior, a Naruto and Kung Fu Panda Crossover**

 **Author's Note: Hey Guys and Girls, I hope that you like my New Years Day Surprise. I worked hard to finish up some of the stories that I have been working on, and as you see I have posted a few new stories once again. Now I will say that I only have a couple more new story ideas at the moment, so I will stop posting new stories and just post more chapters. Also I will probably post a chapter in my Captain of the Fox and Vixens story next, so keep an eye out for that.**

 **So this chapter is before the Kung Fu Panda movie time, just so we do not have both Naruto and Po coming to the Jade Palace at the same time. Also this allows the Furious Five to get use to Naruto and to connect with him more.**

 **Also be on the lookout for my other account on where I will be posting a lemon filled parody of this story, do NOT be confuse they are two different stories and in no way go together. The closest that they are to being the same, is that my lemon story is actually a fanfic of my fanfic. I am going to try to start a new fanfic term, any lemon filled story that I write will be called a fanfuc, with your help we can make this word internet famous.**

 **Enough chatter let's get on with the story:**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own either Naruto or Kung Fu Panda**

 **Chapter 2 Meeting the Furious Five**

Naruto was very excited, he was at this moment walking into the Valley of Peace and soon he would be in front of the Jade Palace, the home of some of the greatest masters of kung fu in China. He could not wait for this anymore, this IS the very reason that he came to China, and there was nothing, I repeat nothing that was going to stop him from meeting the Furious Five.

 **Growl**

…Right after he gets something to eat, maybe he will get lucking and find a ramen stand around here. Walking down the street looking for ramen, his favorite dish in his home, he saw that the majority of the town was pigs, geese, goats and rabbits. Not the sort of citizens that would live in the same town as the best martial artist around, but it does make sense in a way, the strong protect the weak and all that.

He had been walking for ten minutes looking for something that resembled ramen; he had given up on actual ramen after the first five people he ask told him that they had never heard of ramen. He heard from Ms. Ying the goat that there was supposed to be a great noodle shop around here, but so far he could not find it.

"Noodles, get your fresh hot noodles here, get them while there hot!"

Well that is convenient, guess that old saying is true ask and you shall receive, although this did not look like the making of a great noodle shop. But who was he to judge, he did not look like a great martial artist but he was.

 **Growl**

Right settle the growling in his stomach and then he can try to get philosophical about a noodle shop and then head to the Jade Palace and challenge the Furious Five. Or he could forget the part about overthinking the size and appearance of a noodle shop and just go to the Jade Palace.

Stepping into the noodle shop that he had heard about, he saw that there were many customers and most of them seemed to be irritated at the poor service that they were receiving. He saw that there was a goose at the counter and a panda out serving the tables.

Looking around he did not see any empty tables so he approached the counter itself and figured that he could stand while he ate. If the goose did not care about the bowl he could eat on his way to the Jade Palace.

"Excuse me, I was wondering do you have a bowl that I could take with me, or do I need to eat here?" He saw that the goose was eyeing him and appeared to be hesitant of answering him, more than likely because he was a stranger.

"I have a set number of cheap bowls that I sell to the customers, but if I may ask why do you not want to eat at the shop?"

"Well I am actually on my way to the Jade Palace, and I only stopped by because I just realized how hungry I was. However I am really eager to meet with the Furious Five and challenge them to a spar."

There was a small crash from behind him and Naruto turned to find the Panda from before standing there with a broken bowl on the ground and his foot standing in the remains of the noodles. He tried to take a step forward but slid on the noodles and slammed face first into one of the tables, rattling the bowls on impact. He slowly got up while rubbing his nose, more like his whole face, and once more approached Naruto and the goose.

"Are you really planning on fighting the Furious Five? What kung fu do you know? Who taught you? Is that a niuweidao sword? Are you planning on challenging Shifu or Oogway also? Wha-"

"Po, calm down please, you are wrecking the shop!" And it was true, while asking his questions Po had been jumping with excitement and was even doing what Naruto had to assume was what he called kung fu. Because of his size and erratic moves he was bumping into tables and shaking the ground with his jumping.

"Um…it's Po right? I do not use kung fu, I use taijutsu."

"Taijutsu? I have never heard of that."

"I am not surprised, I was born in Japan, I only recently came to China to gain more experience in fighting different types of martial artist."

"Woah, so you're a foreigner. Well what do you think of China so far?"

"Well so far, I've only been travelling for two days, oh but earlier today I did run into some bandits in the bamboo forest. Actually that is where I got this sword from, and I don't know what kind of sword it is."

Po seemed to be beside himself with excitement, at least the 'That is awesome' that he said made it clear that he was enjoying Naruto's company. Naruto also like Po, his over excited demeanor reminded him of himself, before he had matured; also the panda had some kind of _feel_ about him that Naruto could not place. But as much as he liked the panda, he really wanted to get moving and make it to the Jade Palace today. Turning back to the goose at the counter, Naruto was ready to place his order.

"So can I get a bowl of noodles and one of those take out bowls? Oh and I don't have any money at the moment, but if you let me I can pay you back later."

"Sorry but the Ping company motto states that no purchases can be made without the money to purchase them and that loans are not to be filed without a two year long loyal customer deal. And further more-"

"Aw come on dad, he came all the way from Japan to fight the Furious Five. Why don't I vouch for him and if he doesn't pay you back within a week then I will earn the money to pay the bill?"

Naruto was surprised by the faith that the panda put in him, especially considering that they had literally only met a minute ago. Smiling at the show of caring that the panda was showing to him, Naruto decided to help him out with whatever he wanted, and after seeing how he acted when talking about kung fu, he already knew what he was going to do.

"Thank you for the offer Po, but I don't want to ask that of you, I will remember the gesture though and I will find a way to pay you back. And Mr. Ping the next time that I come here I will have money and buy a big bowl, actually I am going to buy a bowl for me and Po." With his piece being said Naruto turned to leave and get back on his journey to the Jade Palace, but before he got too far away he yelled out to Po, "When I return I will tell you how the fight with the Furious Five went."

As he was leaving he saw that all the people were watching him, apparently seeing someone going to challenge the Furious Five was not something that they were used to. Oh well not his problem, what was his problem though, was all these stairs that he was going to have to climb.

Timeskip 10 Minutes Later

"Well that was a decent workout. Now where are those Furious Five, I have been very patient at least for me." Looking before him, he saw a large doorway with closed doors. It is common sense to knock or announce your presence in some way when you approach someone else's home, especially when the door is closed. But please remember 3 things: 1) who you are talking about, Naruto has never been a patient person. 2) Literally his whole reason for traveling to China was behind the door, that was ten feet away. 3) Finally, he never got his ramen or noodles, his thinking tank was running on empty.

All that being said, are you really surprised when you hear that Naruto did not knock but instead leapt over the door, and began wandering around the Jade Palace's Grounds? He was still wandering around when he felt an attack coming from behind him; jumping up a tan figure passed underneath him. Before Naruto hit the ground, the tan blur turned and sped toward Naruto; Naruto's reflexes kicked in before he could think of who could be the one attacking him.

Naruto lifted a leg and delivered a kick toward his attacker, but it was easily avoided by the use of a tail. The attacker, who Naruto could now identify as a monkey, used its tail to grab Naruto's leg and swung himself around Naruto and tried to attack his back.

Naruto had training in fighting against faster or more flexible opponents, and using that experience, he grabbed the monkey's tail and jerked him back in front of him. Not letting up, Naruto sent two quick jabs at the monkey's face, and when he was blocked as expected, Naruto sent a kick to the stomach of the monkey. His last attack connected and sent the monkey crashing to the ground, or it would have if not for the crane that swooped down and grabbed the monkey before he hit.

Naruto landed on the ground in a crouch, and watched as the crane and monkey, who had recovered from the kick, also landed. Taking a careful look around Naruto saw that there was another opponent to the side of him, a snake of some kind. Not sure if there was a hidden opponent still out there, he started to run up to the buildings hoping to force any one hidden to reveal them while chasing after him.

While running he saw that the three were chasing him, but no one else was there. At least not until he topped the next hill, where he was standing in the middle of a fight between a tiger and a praying mantis, which was being refereed by a red panda.

"Hello," not sure of what else to say Naruto turned and started to run in another direction. Over his shoulder he heard someone, 'Crane who is that?', but he did not stop to hear the response. But he did learn one of the names of his attackers, yet that did him no good when he was suddenly surrounded by all six of the warriors.

Six?

"Five of you wouldn't happen to be the Furious Five would you?" He could see that they were being very cautious of him, even with him being out numbered. Truthfully he was actually kind of honored that they saw him as that much of a threat. When the next person spoke, Naruto had to turn his body to see who it was, the red panda was the one who spoke.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" His demeanor told Naruto that this was not someone that he wanted to cross. He always hated those stuck up people, but this one was worse than what he was used to.

"My name is Naruto and I have come from Japan to ask to fight against the Furious Five. I have heard the stories of how the Furious Five are some of the best martial artist in all of China, and I would be honored if-"

 **Growl**

Naruto felt his face heat up a bit, that was not how he wanted to make his first impression, but truthfully, his first impression was him fighting against the monkey and then starting a wild goose chase around the Jade Palace.

*Cough* "As I was saying I would be honored if you would forget what just happened…" From the looks on their faces, they would not. "I would be honored if you would allow me to fight against the famous Furious Five." As he said that he bowed, lowering his head to where he was leaving himself vulnerable.

"No, I am sorry but we do not have time to train another student at the moment." The red panda was once more the one speaking, which led Naruto to believe that he was the master or at least the senior of the others.

"I mean no disrespect, but I feel that you may have misheard my request. I merely am asking to have a practice match against the Furious Five, I was not trying to become a student of the temple."

The six of them were a little more than shocked to hear this, someone had traveled from Japan to China just to have a spar with someone. If he was not going to stay here then what was the point of him coming here.

"Young man, if you were not planning on staying here then what is the point of traveling all the way here just to challenge my students to a fight?" So that man was the master of the others, which meant that they are probably the Furious Five that he was looking for.

"I was just hoping to fight against the Five so that I could see how strong I was, and if I won then I would move on to another area and fight someone else. But if I lost I was going to stick around the area, and after more training I was going to come back and challenge you again."

The Five looked towards there master and watched him as he was in deep thought, but as he raised his head, he was looking towards Naruto not them. "You have come here merely to test your strength, that is not the sort of action that I condone. Who is your master, and what have they been teaching you?"

"I never had a master, I have trained myself." That was something that none of them were expecting to hear, a warrior who was able to hold off some off the Furious Five in a fight was one thing, but one that had no formal training was incredible.

Shifu once more thought over what the young fox had said before he came to a decision, "Alright, you may choose your opponent, since you simply wish to test your strength then I see nothing wrong with that. You also do not seem to know who you are challenging so allow me to introduce: Tigress, Monkey, Crane, Viper, Mantis and I am Master Shifu. So choose who you wish to be your opponent."

Naruto looked at each of the Furious Five in turn and began to examine them, he already fought against Monkey and learned that he used speed and versatility to avoid and attack from odd angles or positions. Next was Crane, he would be a more challenging fight; his wings give him the advantage of flight and with his long legs he also had the advantage of reach. Mantis was a different type of opponent, with his small size and amazing speed he would be hard to hit and make him hard to hit and tough to defend from. Viper was also a unique case, but mainly because of the fact that she had no limbs and a very flexible body, making her tough to pin down. Finally there was Tigress, of all of the Furious Five she had the most similar body type compared to his, so in fighting styles she would be the one that he would get the least experience in fighting.

"Fine then I choose to fight you." And with that Naruto pointed at-

 **END**

 **Author's Note: I am sorry for cliffhanger but I really wanted to get this done for New Year's Day and also I felt that by breaking the chapter up I could focus on the fight more in the next chapter instead of the conversing back and forth. Originally the third chapter would have been when Po was announced as the Dragon Warrior, but I decided to push that back to the fourth chapter.**

 **The next chapter we will find out who Naruto chooses to fight and will discover the outcome, but after that I do not know where the story will lead until Po comes to the Jade Palace. Be looking forward to the fantastic fight that will be coming up and what Naruto chooses to do after the fight.**

 **So Happy New Years and please read and review**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Fox and Dragon Warrior, a Naruto and Kung Fu Panda Crossover**

 **Author's Note:**

 **I am so tired at the moment but I need to do this. No I refuse I will not have an author's note for this chapter. You all know what to do, read and review. Thank you.**

 **Review Review**

 **DragonPony022: True I did not really think about the fact that Naruto and Po being friends might help him before Po got to the Jade Palace, I was only thinking that after he was dragon warrior that Naruto would be there to encourage him. I see the point with Naruto and Tigress not being the best, but Naruto and Po are not that different other than Naruto will not constantly do things that causes the Furious Five headaches. *Cough Po Cough* So I believe that she can fall for Naruto easier than Po and also Po did not seem to understand the flirting that the snow leopard did with him so there is little romantic feelings going on with him at the moment anyway.**

 **Dpdj1: My other account is the same profile name as the one I use here.**

 **Shadowmaster91: I do not think that I made a mistake, all I was saying was that instead of Kung Fu, a Chinese name for Martial Arts, he uses Taijutsu, a Japanese name for Martial Arts.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Kung Fu Panda**

 **Chapter 3 The Match that was Outmatched and the Rematch**

"Fine then I choose to fight you." Naruto was pointing his finger straight at Shifu as he said this, and by the looks on the Furious Fives' faces you could tell that they were surprised, and in some cases outraged.

"Absolutely not, that was not the agreement," Tigress had gotten in front of Naruto and was an inch or two from being classified as 'in his face.' Her hackles were nearly raised as she stood looking at Naruto, and he could tell that the only thing keeping her from attacking or insulting him was the respect that she had for her master. "You asked to spar with one of the Five and Master Shifu is not a part of the Five."

Naruto let his paw drop along with his head as he realized that she was correct, but still it would have been so cool if he had got to fight against the master of the Furious Five. Just as he was about to pick a different opponent he heard a dull 'thunk' coming from behind him, and watching as the Five and Shifu bowed to someone behind him he knew that it was someone important.

Turning to the noise Naruto saw an elderly turtle walking towards them; he had a sash around his shell and a walking stick in his hand, that was the source of the thunks that he heard.

"Master Oogway/Master" Everyone present other than Naruto addressed the turtle with respect, but he was curious as to who the old turtle was.

"Oi, who is the old man?" There was a moment of silence before the whole of the Furious Five and Shifu exploded with rage and indignation. They were all speaking at the same time and he could not make out anything that they were saying, but all that stopped when they heard Oogway speak.

"Old man? What old man?" He turned his head to look around and was doing his best to see someone that was not there. The Five and Shifu just watched not able to answer, because if they said that he was talking about Oogway then they would in essence be confirming that he was an old man. "Oh, you mean Shifu, well yes he is getting a bit older."

"Actually I was talking about you." Naruto sweat dropped at the response that the old turtle gave, but it was funny watching Shifu's face when the turtle called him old.

"Oh, well I am Master Oogway, and I am the master of the Jade Palace. Shifu is one of my students and a very loyal friend of mine."

"Apparently I am a very _old_ loyal friend." Shifu muttered under his breath.

"Now I want to know who is this young fox with the slick tongue and happy attitude?" Oogway was staring at Naruto as he spoke and was waiting patiently for a response.

"My name is Naruto and I came from Japan to train myself against China's finest Kung Fu experts, and I came here to challenge the Furious Five to a match." That is when Shifu cut in with a tone of barely hidden aggression.

"But you did not challenge the Five, you instead challenged me, just before disrespecting my master."

"Actually," Oogway had a smirk on his face as he said this, "Shifu was on the previous Furious Five, so I believe that given our young friend's determination he should be allowed to test himself against Shifu."

Naruto was shocked that the ol- that Oogway had taken his side, but his surprise was nothing compared to the shock of the Furious Five and Shifu. They all had the same look of surprise and a few had even dropped their jaws at hearing Oogway's response.

"Well then, if my master is agreeing to this, then I too will offer my consent." Shifu began to walk towards the stairs, "Follow me to the practice field if you still wish to challenge me."

Eager to start the match Naruto ran off towards the practice field ahead of the others, until he remembered that he did not know the way. At which time he had to turn around and run back trying to find where the others had vanished to.

Finding them at one of the lower levels of the Jade Palace, the Furious Five and Oogway surrounding Shifu, Naruto dropped down in the middle of them and stood across from Shifu. Staring at one another they were waiting for the other make a move, but because they stood there for over a minute without making a move, Oogway stepped forward.

"You may begin when ready."

Hearing his master's voice Shifu sprang into action and rushed at Naruto, who dodged and turned to counter attack, however before he could do anything he felt his arm grabbed. The next moment was a flurry of movement, he felt himself being thrown and jerked to and fro; the last thing that he felt was himself being thrown out of the makeshift ring that the gathered people formed.

Hitting the ground hard he had to struggle to get up, but when he did he turned and charged back to his opponent. Not wanting to give Shifu any time to prepare Naruto jumped over the head of Tigress and Crane, and while in the air saw the spot where Shifu was and aimed. Landing just behind Shifu in a crouch, Naruto struck out with a backwards kick that he expected to miss, and when it did he used his hands to propel himself out of the way of Shifu's counter assault.

Now that he was in position, Naruto used his legs to propel himself forwards and slammed his head into Shifu's unguarded back. Not relenting, Naruto jumped and attempted to end the fight with an axe kick. He was shocked however when Shifu, instead of being knocked into the ground, used one of his legs to hook around Naruto's foot and launch himself towards Naruto's face. Unprepared for the lightning fast counter Naruto went down after the onslaught that Shifu delivered to his face.

"I believe that will be enough." Oogway's voice carried across the practice pitch and to the combatants, stopping them before another round could begin. "I must say for one as skilled as this young lad to have not had a master, it is a shame, a waste of a talented pupil."

"Thank you… Master Oogway." The show of respect that the young fox was now showing to the master of the Jade Palace was not missed by the others. Naruto even tried to give what he thought was a respectful bow, which would have been better if he did not do a dramatic wave of his hand when he bowed.

"Yes, it has been a long time since I last saw Shifu as hard pressed as he was against you. I believe that the last person to give him such a tough fight like that was, well me." Oogway let out a chuckle as he said this part.

"That is a great honor coming from you, Master Oogway, and I also thank you Master Shifu, along with your pupils for allowing me this opportunity. I hope that the rest of your day goes well." With that Naruto turned and headed for the stairs back down the mountain.

"Wait, where are you going?" Master Shifu asked in a voice that was just as much confused as it was stern.

"Didn't I tell you?" Naruto had a confused look on his face as he spoke, "Now that I have tested myself, I can see the difference between our levels of skill, so I am going to go train and then I will be back to challenge you again." Turning he began to walk away, preparing to trek back down the mountain.

He did not know where he was going to go to train, but he did know that he needed to find a place somewhere near the city. He needed to be close to the city so that he could hear news about the Furious Five, such as if they were on a mission or if any of them got injured.

He was almost to the bottom of the steps when a large male pig rushed pass him, and if not for his quick reflexes he may have been knocked off of the mountains bottom stairs.

"Excuse you, man some people are just jerks." Continuing down the mountain, he was lost in thought and did not notice that most of the people were whispering and pointing at him. When he did notice, he also saw that whenever he made eye contact, the person that he was looking at would turn and walk in the opposite direction or run into their homes.

"Wonder what their problem is, whatever it's got nothing to do with me."

As Naruto continued towards the noodle shop, where he was going to tell Po what happened, he finally saw what was causing the townsfolk so much distress. Standing outside of the noodle shop was four ox, two on either side of the doorway, and there were a few more visible inside the shop's dining area. One of the ox saw Naruto and turned to face the doorway.

"Boss! That guy you was looking for, he's here!"

There was a bit of a shuffle from inside the shop and the same ox that Naruto had fought against in the bamboo forest emerged from the inside of the shop. Naruto was not concerned with that, but what did have him concerned was the fact that Mr. Ping was being held by the neck in the ox's right hand.

"Well look who it is, come to return my sword to me?" Naruto was staring at him but in reality he was keeping his eye on Mr. Ping and trying to find a way to get him loose. "Answer me when I am talking to you boy."

Naruto was not one to be ordered around but at the same time he was not going to let someone be hurt because of him. Reaching for the sheathe he unbuckled the belt like strap that was on his chest and removed the blade and sheathe from his back letting them fall to the ground. The ox standing in front of him gave a quick head jerk and one of the other oxen ran over to grab the sword.

"Just so you know, I have been waiting for our rematch since you left me in the bamboo forest, and now that I have found you I will not let you get away with insulting the ox Gang."

"Sorry I have never heard of your gang so why don't we just end this little problem right here with neither side getting hurt?"

"You idiot, it is not the 'Ox Gang' it is the ox named 'Gang'. I am Gang leader of the 'Horned Bandits' and you are the fool that dared to challenge me to a fight. Because of your idiocy these people will die and I want them all to know that it is because of you that they suffer."

With that being said Gang took the dao from the other ox and by holding the handle he let gravity remove the sheathe for him, he then pointed the blade at the crowd that was surrounding the noodle shop.

"Let them all feel the wrath of Gang the ox that practices the bronze bull style of fighting."

"Ooh ooh, you mean the bronze bull the same style that was used by Grand Master Lan in the fierce battle of the Hundred Wolves?"

Naruto turned his head slightly and saw Po who was looking torn between scared and excited, staring between the two combatants as they both watched to see what the panda was going to do.

"Yes panda, I use the same style as that old fool. Why does that make you even more afraid of the great Gang and his crew of bandits?"

"No."

…

…

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO!? I USE A LEGNEDARY FIGHTING STYLE THAT WAS PASSED DOWN FOR MANY A GENERATION, WHY IN THE WORLD WOULD YOU NOT BE AFRAID OF ME?!"

All Po did was point behind Gang, and when Gang turned to see what it was that had the panda so confident, he froze and grew a sickly pale color. Standing behind him was the Furious Five and laying at their feet were the beaten bodies of all of the Horned Bandits. Seeing that Gang was distracted by the arrival of the Furious, Five Naruto took this opportunity to sneak up behind him and with a quick strangle hold to keep him in place and a hard punch to the temple Naruto disabled the threat that was once the proud leader of a successful bandit group.

Turning towards Po, who was busy holding his daddy all while staring open mouthed at the Furious Five, Naruto could not help but grin at the funny panda and was sure that if he continued to hang around with Po he would never get bored.

END

 **Author's Note:**

 **First l would like to apologize for not updating is so long, I decided to take February off so that I could relax and then i was supposed to have the house worked on, but that did not happen for another two months. Well when I realized that it was going to be a while to get the stuff in the house done I brought my computer back to the house and started working. Unfortunately that leads to March where I bought a new puppy and was spending a lot of my free time playing with him, but that was not all there was an 'incident' at work that resulted in me working overtime. Finally there was April when I was having computer trouble and so I went out and bought a new computer but I could not find the office software for another week. All in all by the time I got started working on the stories for real I decided why not wait until my birthday and I will make it to where I reach my 100,000** **th** **word on my birthday so that is what happened.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Fox and Dragon Warrior, a Naruto and Kung Fu Panda Crossover**

 **Review Review:**

 **Unnatural Reader: I agree that it was short so I tried to make sure that this one was longer.**

 **To Guest: Thank you for the Happy Birthday and I am sorry that I was gone for so long.**

 **Bananarock509: I am planning on it, though I am not sure when I am going to begin showing that, it may be happening sooner that some would think…**

 **Sterben-Salamander: I would like to write longer chapters, but I am trying to write between working and hanging out with friends(who don't know that I write stories online) so I post the chapters once I come to a somewhat decent stopping point. I am hoping that the next few chapters will be longer because I have just started to get into the movie so now I have something to work with instead of starting with nothing.**

 **DragonPony022: Pretty much just what I was thinking except that I believe the Tigress from pre-first movie would be too proud to go and ask for a spar. However if Naruto came to her and challenged her then I could see her accepting to 'show him his place'. And as for the similar body type and styles, that is the main reason that I want the two of them together. I see Tigress as the strong one and Naruto as the fast one so they could be an amazing tag team.**

 **gamelover41592: First your name is too similar to mine change it! (I kid) I like Po also he is great for comic relief and during the legends of awesomeness he is the main one that causes all the problems so even if I didn't like him I would have had him in there to screw some stuff up. Love to the Panda!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own either Naruto or Kung Fu Panda, the movie or the Legends of Awesomeness Series**

 **Chapter 4 The Dragon is Revealed**

Naruto stood and admired the work that he had accomplished since his month long leave of the Valley of Peace, over the past month since encountering the Furious Five and their masters at the Jade Palace, he had received the reward money for that ox, chu- chin- or whatever his name was. Lucky enough for Naruto there was a reward of 40 yuans for that ox bandit which he swiftly doubled in one of the gambling halls that the Valley of Peace had. Even luckier was that he visited three more halls after that and when he was done he had acquired over 1200 yuans. With that money he went to one of the farmers and offered to buy a plot of land from him, he was happy to take the money (due to bandit trouble that he conveniently forgot to mention to Naruto) and give Naruto a plot of rough ground that was about 16000 square feet.

The farmer claimed that it was half of an acre, but Naruto knew better than the farmer thought, it was closer to a third of an acre but Naruto did not want to start a fight over the land. After taking care of the bandit problem, which meant that he beat the crap out of the bandits and then told them not to step foot on his property again, he then proceeded to direct them to the farmers land and laughed evilly as they departed. Just because he did not want to fight the farmer over a little land did not mean that he would not get even.

He looked around at the small house that he had built, it was not huge or anything but it would keep him warm and safe from the weather. The walls of the house were of the same color and make as the homes in the Valley of Peace, but he had designed the house to have a more natural feel to it. The way that he did this was to leave some small holes in the house, where he had fed some of the abundant bamboo around the house into; as the bamboo grew it would become a part of the home and over the years he would have a bamboo wall coating his house. He was also trying to start a garden, but so far he had no luck, the ground was harsh and dry he was not sure if anything would ever grow here. He had even spent the last three days digging the ground up by hand and tossing out any large rocks that he found.

The only other thing that he has not tried yet, is to drown the ground, which means he would use a river or stream and direct the flow of water over the ground. He would do this for two days making sure that the ground was thoroughly soaked, after that he would redirect the flow of the water away from the ground and allow it to dry. He would have to repeat this for two weeks or more to make sure that the ground was absorbing the water and also to allow it to dry so that it would not turn into a swamp. But before he could even attempt to try that he would need to find a large enough source of water to soak the ground, and he highly doubted that the 'nice farmer' had included a river, lake, stream or even a small pond for him.

Deciding to wait until after he had earned more money, so that he could bribe the farmer into giving him some land with a source of water on it, he figured that he should start his morning work out before the sun got too high. Heading into the house he searched around until he found what he was looking for, his dao blade, which he had given the name of Ginburo to remind him of what happen when he took this beautiful silver blade from the hands of a corrupt ox. Now that he had his sword he headed for the back of his house and out the back door, once outside he began to go through his sword stances; he was attempting to combine his sword skills with his hand to hand skills but so far he had been unsuccessful.

While he could use the sword and fight hand to hand, he could even do both at the same time, but he was not able to truly incorporate the sword into his style. It was like trying to eat soup off of a plate, while it can be done it is not the correct way to do it, Naruto was trying to make a bowl but all he was getting was plates. Continuing his sword stances until almost an hour had passed he sheathed the blade and leaned it against the back of the house before finding his leg weights and strapping them to legs. One of the other things that he had worked on during the month of isolation was his leg weights, they were a simple design, two large stones were found and Naruto crafted them for him to wear. He split the stone into four pieces, smoothed them out until they were the correct size and then he took two and strapped them to his left leg before he did the same to his right. The 'weights' were about four inches of stone, weighing close to thirty pounds each piece, and he would wear these as he began his daily three mile run. After he got use to the added weight of the stones he added bags to them and began to fill them with either rocks or sand to help weigh him down.

Once he got more financially secure he would purchase some of the professional equipment that he had seen, mostly from when he had been given the tour of the Jade Palace after the ox incident. The main thing that he wanted was the weighted gloves and boots that Master Shifu had shown him, well he would not say no to the training hall that they have. But he had other things to do besides imagining what he could do with a training hall of that quality, and so he began his normal morning exercises.

Three hours later Naruto was panting, sweating and in desperate need of a bath, which made him frown upon remembering that he did not have a source of water nearby. Sighing he began to make his way towards the small lake that he had found a few weeks ago, and if it was not a little over a mile away from his house he truly wouldn't mind but it was and he did. He began to plan out what he was going to do today, most of the time he would train so that when he went back to challenge Shifu he would win, but whenever money got low he would stick around the village for a bit and listen for whatever sort of bounty that would pop up. Most everybody in the village recognized him as 'The Hunting Fox' or some such nonsense, he was not doing this for a reputation, he just needed money for food and stuff.

Arriving at the lake he was just stripping off his shirt when he heard a noise coming from behind him, quickly jumping into a thicket of bamboo he waited to see who was following him. After a few seconds he heard voices and a moment later he saw two young pigs squealing about something in excited voices as they ran towards the village.

"-es! Yes! The poster said that Master Oogway was going to choose the Dragon Warrior today, we must hurry to the Jade Palace or we will miss the event of the century, possibly the millennium!" They continued to prattle on back and forth as they raced back to the village, leaving Naruto to his thoughts.

' _So one of the Five will become the Dragon Warrior, this is most interesting. But I wonder what caused Oogway to pick the Dragon Warrior now? Well, for whatever reason, and I am sure that it was a good one, he has decided that it is time to choose the Dragon Warrior. I wonder which of the Five will be chosen and more importantly I gotta hurry I don't want to miss the choosing of the Dragon Warrior.'_

Quickening his pace he strip out of his clothes and gave himself a quick rinse, not wanting to take too long and miss the Dragon Warrior selection he was in and out of the lake in two minutes. Once he was dressed again he ran towards the village and possibly the most important ceremonial event in all of china, at least as far as Kung Fu was concerned. Soon he was passing by the outer suburbs of the village, and he could see all of the people racing towards the steps of the Jade Palace.

He decided to run along the rooftops to avoid the growing crowd in the street, which is extremely fortunate because not a second after he jumped onto the first roof a panda wearing an apron and pushing a noodle cart was seen turning the corner. If Naruto had seen Po struggling with the cart he would have turned around at once to help his friend and the two of them would have made it to the event with no trouble, but thankfully Po was going to be faced with the challenge of ascending the stairs on his own which would lead him to his destiny.

Naruto soon reached the bottom of the steps that led to the Jade Palace, and he wasted no time in ascending them much like everyone else that was there. Once he reached the top of the stairs he quickly went to find a place to sit and wait for the event to unfold. It was a half hour later that it finally began, and it was spectacular, there were golden dragons and all sorts of training, _'And possibly torture',_ equipment was being moved around and set up for the Furious Five to demonstrate their skills.

When the event began Master Shifu came onto the makeshift stage that had been set up and announced the Furious Five who did a fancy series of stances and moves to impress the crowd. First up was Crane, then it was Mantis, Monkey, Viper and finally Tigress, but during Tigresses turn Oogway motioned for the crowd to be silent and for the Five to assemble before him. Not knowing what was happening Naruto kept a keen eye on Oogway, which was why he missed the black and white projectile that was rocketing, literally, into the air above them.

Just as Oogway was about to point at one of the Five something landed directly in front of them; the dust cloud that it kicked up blocked the view of everyone but Naruto who had caught a quick glimpse of the object felt his skin under his facial fur pale.

' _PO!'_ Concerned for his friends health he got up and was attempting to get to the area where the Five were gathered around his panda buddy, but with all the people trying to see what had fallen he was constantly being pushed back. When he was finally able to get to the edge of the stands he heard the words that made him even more fearful for his friend's health.

"The universe has brought us our Dragon Warrior!" Even in his low and croaking voice, when Oogway said this there was no doubt that everyone within the stands heard what had been said. The next thing that Naruto saw was complete chaos, well not really there was music and Po was carried off in a decorative palanquin lifted first by ducks until Po fell through which was the unsaid signal for some pigs to come and help carry the panda away. Naruto was about to follow when he heard Shifu talking rather loudly with Master Oogway about how he was about to point at Tigress when the panda fell in front of her and how Po was a flabby panda and that there was no way he could be the Dragon Warrior.

Upset at what Shifu had said about his friend Naruto was about to go and confront him when something else caught his eye, looking at the Furious Five, Naruto saw that Tigress had her eyes closed and her head bowed when she heard Shifu's words. Deciding that speaking with Oogway could wait he decided to try to cheer Tigress up the only way that he knew how.

Naruto jumped out of the stands and ran at the Furious Five before launching a strong flying kick at Tigress' back, which connected and sent her flying at Oogway. Naruto was about to yell a warning when Oogway's staff spun around and hooked under Tigress' shirt before Oogway stabbed the end into the ground. This resulted in Tigresses short flight being even shorter and that when Master Oogway stabbed the ground Tigress slid down the staff until she her butt was against the ground.

"Well my child," Oogway said as he lifted the staff out of the back of Tigress' shirt, "I do believe that you have been issued a challenge and it would be rude to ignore such an enthusiastic request." When she heard his words Tigress looked up and locked eyes with Naruto, who was starting to regret his rash decision of a flying kick as a way of greeting. Naruto watched as Tigress' eyes widen upon seeing who attacked her, but they quickly narrowed and she was up and running at him before he could do anything but turn and flee. "Now now, this is not your fight our fox friend wants to spar against Tigress. Why don't the rest of us go and prepare to greet our new Dragon Warrior?"

Hearing Oogway's words Naruto turned to see the other members of the Furious Five dropping their ready stances and following Oogway and a disgruntled Shifu up to the Jade Palace. Knowing that Oogway had taken care of the rest of the Furious Five for him so that he could try and help Tigress without interruption he could not help the smile that broke across his face. But that smile fell faster than Po just had when he heard the pissed off Tigress behind him let out a roar and he even felt the tip of his tail move due to the wind that her claw swipe had made.

Not wanting to get beaten half to death, and he was saying half to be optimistic, he focused all of his thoughts on running and trying to find an isolated place where he and Tigress could have their fight. Not having any other ideas and groaning as he thought of the damage that would surely come with this decision, he began to head towards his recently finished house. Not wanting to lose Tigress in the thick bamboo forest he began shouting over his shoulder, one so she could follow his voice and two so that she would begin to talk to him.

"Hey is there any chance that we can just stop and talk this out?"-N

"Of course there is, but if I were you I wouldn't take that risk!"-T

"Right, that is some good advice, have you ever thought of becoming a guidance counselor?"-N

"No."-T

"Well it is just as well, I doubt you could do anything if it wasn't Kung Fu related."-N

"You make that sound like it is a bad thing."-T

"Not so much a bad thing but it is limiting."-N

Naruto suddenly made a sharp turn, half hoping that he would lose Tigress and half hoping that she would be able to keep up with him. A second later he was no longer hoping but praying that she would keep up with him, not because he was eager to get into a fight with her but because of her eyes. When he saw her at the Jade Palace after Oogway pronounced Po as the Dragon Warrior he saw her eyes; he had seen that look many times after watching someone get defeated in a fight. They were the eyes of a broken warrior and much like a broken weapon, they needed to be repaired or repurposed, but now he saw her eyes glowing with the desire of the chase and the eagerness for the fight.

Luckily for her they were less than thirty seconds from his house, they just had to go to the left a little, then at that strange tree turn hard to the right, head over that small hill and turn to the le-.

Naruto stopped at the top of the hill as he absorbed what he was witnessing, his yard had been torn up with what looked like clubs and axes, the bamboo that he left on the side of the house for shade was torn down and probably used in the fire. The fire which was raging inside of his house, he had just finished that house and now it was ruined, and to make matters worse it was at that moment that Tigress chose to get her revenge kick in.

Naruto was sent tumbling down the small slope until he was at the edge of the clearing that marked his yard; he laid there for a moment and just thought about all the hard work that was now wasted. Getting to his feet he figured that he had better see if anything could be save out of the house before the house crumbled under the stress of the flames.

"Well look who made it for the fireworks." Turning around Naruto saw some of the bandits that he had kicked off his land a few weeks back, but he also noticed two new additions to the group. The bandits that he had already taken care of were a pig the one who was talking, a crocodile and an ox, the new members of the group were a rhino and a gorilla. All of them were armed with weapons of some sort, and Naruto saw that the ox had taken his sword, which other than his weights was the only thing of real value in his home. Sliding into a ready stance Naruto was analyzing his opponents for openings or weakness when Tigress stepped beside him and took her stance as well. "And look he brought his girlfriend so she could witness our revenge."

"I was going to go easy on you but after an insult like that I will just try to make sure that you are not accidently killed." Tigress said while Naruto was beside her pouting, she did not have to say that being his girlfriend was an insult, that is just rude.

"Yeah well, I wouldn't want you to be my girlfriend anyway." Naruto said unconvincingly, and judging by the lack of reaction from Tigress she either did not believe him or simply did not care.

"Well if you don't want her," began the rhino, who wore a black horn covering on his horn, "we will be happy to take her off your hands and put her on ours." The lustful tone of the rhino told them both what he was implying and that was probably what made them decide that the bandits had lost their only chance of surrendering.

"Hey Tigress," Naruto turned his head slightly so that he could see her, "there is only five of them so what do you say to a little game, whoever gets the most out of the other four gets the gorilla?"

..."Fine, but don't complain since this was your idea." Tigress said as she turned her head to look at him but when he began to pout and say how she was being mean she turned her head back to face the bandits.

Naruto rushed in first, if he wanted to get the gorilla then he would target one of the weaker ones first, and leave the stronger underlings to Tigress so that he could jump in an take out the tired ones after she wore them out somewhat. It was not a honorable idea but he never claimed to be an honorable fighter, he does what he needs to in order to survive. Narrowing the distance between himself and the pig Naruto got within his guard and delivered a strong punch to his stomach, which was enough to send him flying a few yards.

Seeing that they were under attack the rest of the bandits began to focus their attention on Naruto, but that was a mistake on their part, the next second the ox and croc were knocked away from Naruto and the rhino was being flipped by Tigress. Naruto ignored her fight and focused on his, the pig was not a tough opponent but with him using two axes Naruto was forced to be careful or risk losing an arm. Naruto grabbed one of the bamboo rods that were scattered on the ground, and with one hand on the ground he used the other hand which held the bamboo to sweep the pigs legs. Naruto used the hand that was on the ground to push himself up and flipped in midair so that he was back on his feet, sensing an attack coming from behind him he duck underneath the tail of the croc, putting both hands on the ground he delivered a powerful mule kick to the crocs stomach.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw that Tigress was engaged in claw to mace combat with the rhino, but what caught his attention was the ox that was aiming a crossbow at the tigers back. Spinning once he hurled the bamboo at the ox like a spear and watched as the makeshift projectile slid over the head of the ranged weapon and broke the crossbows arms as it slid down and was stopped by the ox's hooves. The ox dropped the crossbow and began to rub his aching hooves for a moment before he drew Ginburo and was about to get into the fight once more; Naruto was going to interfere but his advance was halted by the now recovered pig and croc who began to circle him.

Not wasting any time the croc rushed at Naruto, who merely leaned back out of the way of the punch before grabbing the extended arm and throwing the croc at the ox. He then turned to face the pig, which had its axes raised and ready to severe any part of them that they could. When the first two slashes came at him Naruto ducked and then rolled away, but when the next two came he stepped forward and grabbed the handles just below the axes head. The pig briefly struggled against Naruto's superior grip before Naruto released the handles and hit the pig with a spinning round house kick to the face. Turning back to see the croc and ox rising to their feet he was also treated to the sight of Tigress delivering a double palm strike to the rhino, which sent him soaring into one of the many boulders that protruded from the ground.

Naruto did not want to get behind the tiger and rushed at the ox and croc, hoping to take them down swiftly leaving only the pig which would result in a tie. But Tigress was not going to let him have it that easy, when he made the first strike against the ox, Tigress was making hers against the croc who was now wielding a hammer. Naruto grabbed the ox and threw him into the air before jumping after him and delivering three kicks, much like one would do to a ball to keep it from touching the ground, before delivering a powerful drop kick to the horned head of the ox sending him soaring to the ground. Not waiting for Tigress to finish up he ran at the pig who was standing, although slightly wobbly, and copying Tigresses move but adding a little of his own personal touch he ran at the pig full speed and when he was ten feet away from him he jumped into the air and began to spin. As he came down from his jump he stuck his paws out in a double palm strike and hit the pig in the gut sending him flying, and he was able to safely land on his feet after that newly made move.

And he would have looked so cool if he was not stumbling around while trying to keep his balance after all that spinning. Once he got his bearings back he looked towards Tigress and saw that she was not only done with her fight, but she was already in front of the gorilla and in her stance. Not wanting to be left behind Naruto quickly got beside her and got into his own stance, he was about to say something to Tigress about trying to hog the good fight when a slow clapping sound filled the area.

"Well done, you two truly are Kung Fu Masters." A voice spoke, it seemed to be coming from the gorilla but he was not moving his lips so it was difficult to tell. "You have taken out all of my best men with the exception of Liu Wei here, so let's see if you have the skill to face me."

"That is very kind of you to say, but I actually use Taijutsu so I am not really a _Kung Fu_ Master, and where are you by the way?" Naruto was still looking at the gorilla but was letting his senses stretch out so that he could hopefully detect where this new foe was.

"Right in front of you of course, Liu Wei step to the side for me."

The large gorilla stood up on its feet and knuckles before moving a giant step to the right, and there behind the gorilla was a small bunny. The bunny, who was probably just a few years younger than Shifu, was average height for a bunny, so somewhere just over a foot in height and he was dressed in the standard outfit that the bunnies in the village wore. The only thing that stood out about him was the two small swords attached to his belt, they were not knives but actual miniature swords, which means he had them special made and more than likely knew how to use them.

"My name is Zhang and you fox have been a pain in my underling's side, thus you have been a pain in my side. I don't know about you but when I have a pain I do what I can to rid myself of it." The rabbit stood out of the way as Liu Wei stepped forward as if given some unspoken command. Naruto was still examining Liu Wei when Tigress got into her stance, but Liu Wei did not seem to take notice of her. "There is no need for you to die young tiger, the only one that I am having a problem with today is the fox."

"Well so do I, and I am not willing to let someone else fight my battles for me." The look in her eyes was so serious that Naruto could not tell if she was serious or if she was joking. Considering how long he had been in the village and the number of times that he could remember her joking was so low that he didn't think he would need more than one hand to count them, he was worried for the fight that he was going to have after the fight with the last two bandits.

"If that is your wish, then the both of you can go to hell together! Liu Wei kill them!"

Liu Wei did not hesitate to carry out the command, rushing in to attempt to crush both of them with one powerful swing of his large hand. When both of his targets escaped he turned and focused on Naruto, who was the one that Zhang truly wanted to die anyway, and tried to punch him, but before his fist could make contact Tigress performed a double palm strike to the side of the oncoming fist, which altered the direction and kept it from hitting Naruto.

Turning to look at Tigress, who he almost thought he saw wearing a smirk, he told her, "I am not going to say thank you."

"Your welcome."

"No, I said that I am not going to thank, forget it." He had to stop his retort when the gorilla almost delivered a powerful frontwards mule kick to his chest.

Not wanting to let Tigress get away with that sort of taunting he rushed up to the gorilla and ducked under a swipe of its arm before jumping up to kick Liu Wei in the face. The kick was blocked by the forearm of the gorilla, and Naruto was then sent to the ground when the gorilla's other arm came around and hit him. He was able to shake off the dizziness just in time to see a hand shaped foot about to step on his face, letting out a quick yelp of surpise/fear he rolled out of the way right before the foot slammed into the ground.

Jumping up off the ground Naruto turned towards Tigress and saw that much like him she was analyzing Liu Wei's movements and trying to figure out how to counterattack. Waiting for Tigress to take the lead this time, Naruto saw Liu Wei crouch down right before the large gorilla rushed at the two of them, but both Naruto and Tigress were too quick and jumped out of the way. However that seemed to be what their enemy wanted, because as soon as they were in the air Liu Wei stopped and scooped up a handful of dirt and stones, turning on the spot he threw the dirt and debris at the two of them.

Not having anywhere to go, Naruto crouched into a ball trying to make himself as small of a target as possible, and he saw Tigress to his right spinning in the air and avoiding the largest of the flying projectiles. When the two landed both of them had some cuts and scrapes but neither of them made the minor injuries any mind, they were more focused on the grinning gorilla that was in front of them.

"Hey Tigress" Naruto said as he watched the large giant of muscle and fur.

"What?"

"Are you as tired of him as I am?"

"Well I am more tired of him than I am of you, at the moment."

"That's good enough for me, let's take him down."

Both Naruto and Tigress got into their stances and when Liu Wei got into his, all three of them rushed forwards. The next moment was a rush of punches and flips, and upon the end of the quick tussle Liu Wei was thrown to the ground. Naruto and Tigress stood side by side and both were in the same stance, Naruto had quickly copied Tigress' movement and was now ready to tried and fight in sync.

"Liu Wei don't you disappoint me." The small rabbit said from the sidelines, Naruto looked at him and saw that even though his biggest fighter was on the ground he was still calm. This was slightly unnerving to Naruto, but until the rabbit did anything to him or Tigress his biggest concern, figuratively and literally, was the gorilla that was starting to stand back up.

Looking at Tigress and seeing that she was ready to end this fight just as badly as he was Naruto decided to try a new move that he learned earlier. He rushed at Liu Wei and saw that Tigress was right behind him, when she got beside him he let her take the lead while he ran directly behind her. When Tigress went for the legs, Naruto jumped up and aimed for the face, and once more his kick was blocked, looking down he saw that Tigress had also been blocked.

This time was different, with Tigress keeping the other arm from being used Naruto grabbed the arm and swung around and used the momentum to land a powerful roundhouse kick to the gorilla's unprotected face. When Naruto hit the gorilla in the face Tigress hit him in the knee and forced him to the ground. Naruto who was still in the air looked down and saw Tigress standing underneath the gorilla; yelling to get her attention he showed her what his plan was, when she understood she gave a curt nod and got ready. When Naruto began to fall he aimed his paw at the top of the gorilla's head, and at the same time Tigress was underneath the gorilla and she jumped up to deliver a strong rising palm strike to his chin.

Both of the attacks hit at the same moment and the gorilla was forced to endure the facial beating on both ends. For a moment Liu Wei stood there just looking at Naruto and Tigress, and they thought that they were going to have to continue the fight. The next second the not so gentle giant fell to the ground with a now visibly broken and bloody nose, but before Naruto or Tigress could relax they were both thrown away by the rabbit master Zhang.

"It seems that I will have to take on this task myself." And with that said he got into his stance and waited for Naruto and Tigress to right themselves before he charged at them once again.

 **END**

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hey peoples, I hope that you all had a good Fourth of July/Independence Day. My sister is being a bit of a bitch about 'we are celebrating the day we got our independence not the fourth day in the month of July so you have to call it Independence Day.' Fuck that. That goes to the same people that want to call it a holiday party instead of a Christmas party, how dare you make me out to be the bad guy when you are the one that is trying to force me to change my family tradition.**

 **Sorry I had to get that off my chest, and now back to important matters, I hope you all enjoyed the newest chapter of the series. I had a fun time, if not a kind rough time due to medical issues, writing it and I hope that everyone enjoys the fight scenes that I came up with. I realized that it is very hard to try and capture the way that Kung Fu Panda fight scenes go with words, but I am getting better the more I work on it so leave me reviews about what you think of the chapter.**

 **Also I want people's opinion on whether or not I should make this a harem or leave it as a single pairing, I am fine with either but I felt that it would be fair if the readers had a voice in the decision. So that is it I hope that you like the chapter and whether you do or not leave me a review telling me so I can read and enjoy or read and ignore depending on review.**

 **See ya later!**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Fox and the Dragon Warrior, A Naruto and Kung Fu Panda Crossover Story**

 **Review Review:**

 **3headed-dragon** : I agree that the choice should be obvious as to which I am leaning to but at the same time I do like to see what my readers want.  
 **Dragoncyber22** : I am trying but I started so many other projects at right about the same time that I started my Fanfiction account that I am unsure as to how I am going to handle them all.  
 **Darkmagicdragon** : First I am planning on continuing into the Legends of Awesomeness and I was already planning on rendering his current blade…inert. I do not think that I will be using a sword from Naruto's universe (either they are too powerful or they are just overly dramatic with no real effect) but I am going to have Po and Naruto both get into some trouble with the Moshu Market.  
 **ChilledKitsune** : First there is not going to be a Naruto x Viper, and that is mainly because of how little Viper was used in the movies and show, but I may try to get her a pairing, although my focus will be Naruto and his girlfriend(s). Second with Shifu not asking about Tigress, that is because Oogway was the one that told the Furious Five to let her go alone and not even Shifu would disobey his order, especially when he has to go and talk with Po. Plus all this has happened in less than an hour so she was not that missed.  
 **Some people have asked about if it was a Harem who would be in the pairing, three OCs were what I had planned, no more and depending on how difficult the relationship got I might drop it to two OCs and Tigress.**

 **AN: I know that I have been quiet for a while and I apologize for that but I had a good reason. I will not tell you what the reason is because my definition of good reason, may not be the same as yours and I don't want people to say something about it. Anyway this is the conclusion to the fight between Naruto and Tigress and the Rabbit, I know some people are going to like it and some are going to wish that it ended differently but feel free to leave your opinion in a review and let me know how you feel.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Kung Fu Panda and I am not making money off of this fictional story. If I did own Kung Fu Panda I would not have changed anything other than probably trying to add more adult sense of humor to the Furious Five.**

 **Chapter 5 Zhang's Rabbit Fist**

 **Naruto's P.O.V.**

*Oof*

*Grunt*

That was the only thing that he and Tigress could say after the small Kung Fu master delivered his strikes, and it was easy to determine by the bruises and blood dripping from both of their bodies that despite his size his fist were a force to be feared. Neither of them had been able to land a single hit on the speedy rabbit, and it was most definitely not from a lack of trying, each had attempted to defeat him by themselves and moved onto fighting him together with no better result.

Somehow the rabbit would always block any of their punches or kicks with a punch of his own, and that was understandable given his speed yet the fact that Zhang was not sent flying due to the force was a mystery that he could not figure out. Not only that but the small master's punches had hurt him badly, more so than when he had been hit by opponents that were twice his size let alone the size of the small rabbit.

"Come now," Zhang began, "if you do not do better than this I may have to end this and move on towards the Jade Palace and my old friend Shifu."

"You know Master Shifu?" Tigress asked as she took a stance somewhere between a kneeling and a runners starting position. He knew how she felt, they both had the desire to rest while Zhang was talking, but neither of them wanted to be caught unprepared for the next attack that was sure to come. He was sitting down all the way, but he was ready to use his tail to launch himself backwards in the event that the quick rabbit decided to shoot towards him.

"Oh yes, admittedly it was close to forty years ago, but I was an associate of Shifu's." Turning around and showing how little a threat the small rabbit found them, he began to speak as if he was an old man telling his grandchildren a story. "We used to train together, and back then I was always superior when it came to the physical aspect of Kung Fu. I will say that he had a talent for understanding the 'mechanics' of Kung Fu." They both watched the bunny do air quotes around the word 'mechanics' and he could see that Tigress was beginning to get scarred upon learning that their opponent was stronger than her master.

"Well like you said," he began while making sure to wear a large smile that would convey confidence to the two in front of him, "that was forty years ago. I doubt that you and Shifu are anywhere close to the same level anymore."

"Oh," Zhang replied and for a second it seemed that his jab at the rabbit had done nothing but the next moment he watched as the bunny zipped towards him and he continued watching as the bunny got farther away from him. The reason for the rabbit getting farther away was due to the punch to the face that he received from the deceivingly weak bunny's fist. "If you two are the best that Shifu has to offer then I do not believe that Shifu will be too much of an issue."

Tigress it seemed could not stand by while the rabbit master ridiculed her master in front of her; her charge was however useless against the superior speed that Zhang had. With nothing more than a simple duck to let Tigress fly over him, he jumped and delivered a devastating blow to the tiger's stomach that caused her to lose all of her forward momentum and instead begin to shoot upwards. She was then sent flying at Naruto as Zhang jumped after her and performed a spinning punch that connected sharply with her jaw.

"Tigress *pant* are you *pant* alright?" Naruto asked with worry in his voice as he glanced at the very still form of the tiger by his feet, he wanted to help her but he knew that it was suicide to attempt anything that would leave him unguarded against the mini-master. "Come on Tigress, answer me."

"I'm fine," came the low and from what he could tell pained voice of the down Kung Fu warrior, "he just caught me off guard."

"Well stay down and rest for the moment, but let me ask you about something that I just saw. Did you notice that when he attacks that he never uses his feet, he is only using his paws and on top of that he is only punching." He looked sidelong at Tigress who was trying to rise to her feet despite the dizziness that must be going on in her head, "Even in that last move when he jumped after you into the air, it would have been obvious that a kick would have done more damage-"

"He did enough damage!" Tigress snapped at him as she finally regained her footing and sent him a glare that normally caused the target to flinch in fear, but instead he just smirked at her.

"The point is, I don't think that he can perform a strong kick or at least not as strong as his punches, and that means that there is a method to his punch and it is not just brute strength. If we can find the trick behind the punch then we can stop it and his one good trick is beaten." He started off speaking in a whisper but as he kept adding to his logic and began to shine hope onto the situation he could not help but let his voice rise with each word.

Tigress just stared at him with a look of surprise evident on her face, but that morphed into a small smile that he barely saw before she turned her head away from him. "I must admit, I thought you were nothing more than an idiot that could take a punch I never suspected that you were hiding a brain in that head of yours."

*Heh* "Well I had to put it somewhere." The two of them were standing next to each other, neither of the orange furred warriors looked ready to quit and from the vulpine grin and predatory glare they were both ready for the next round.

"So you think that there is a trick to my punches?" Zhang said as he began to approach them at a steady even pace, "Well in a way you are correct, I learned a method to make my punches hit harder and deal more damage. If you want to try and figure out the technique I will be happy to supply you with the punches for you to examine."

Naruto expected the rush that Zhang performed and he was ready to counter it with his own, but as he thought Zhang was easily able to maneuver out of the way before righting himself and redirecting his charge at Tigress. Not wanting for the already injured tiger to have to take another hit so soon Naruto stopped himself by dragging his hand through the ground and picking up the dirt and rocks in his hand he hurled them with all his strength at where Tigress was standing. Zhang was either unable to react in time or he was so confident in his speed that he did not worry about an attack, but either way Naruto's projectile attack hit and caused the rabbit's charge to fail.

"And that is the first of many hits that you will receive while fighting against me." Naruto shouted at him, he just needed to get the focus back on himself so that Tigress could rest a little longer and possibly discover what the secret of his punches was. ' _Punches?_ '

Forming a theory in his head, Naruto began to rush at the rabbit again hoping that the suddenness of his actions would be the driving force that would make Zhang focus on him again. And it was, Zhang immediately turned away from Tigress and ran at the charging form of Naruto. Focusing on the fast moving enemy that was approaching, he got ready to take one of those crushing punches, and was going to use the chance to get a good hit in.

Zhang appeared to have been holding back until the last twenty feet of the dash because all at once he went from a couple yards to a yard in front of Naruto's face. His basic impulse was to stop but due to the training that he had undergone he stayed strong and continued with the plan.

He had braced himself as best he could but the pain was still there, and so was the answer to the question of how Zhang's punches could inflict so much damage with only a single hit. Keeping the information to himself for now he had made sure that his left side was turned towards Zhang, keeping his right side safe, and using his still strong right hand he reached out and Zhang and instead of punching him or trying to grab him he did something that Zhang would have never expected.

"Honk." Naruto smirked as he pinched the pink nose of the rabbit, Zhang had the funniest expression on his face as he looked down at his nose and then back up at Naruto. "That is the second hit." Naruto made sure to keep the biggest grin on his face as he held tight to the rabbit's sensitive nose in his strong hand while he drew back his left and got ready to deliver the best punch that he could.

"I will kill you for this you bastard!" Zhang yelled out, and it took all that Naruto had to not laugh at the funny voice that he had because of the stopped airway. "You will beg for death and it will come for you slowly and painfully and as you look back at your life I want you to remember these words-"

"Shut up." Naruto let loose his fist and aimed at Zhang's stomach hoping to drive the air from his body and leave him stunned for a moment. "And let's see if you can take a hit!"

*SMACK*

"Ha, is that all you have," Zhang mocked while Naruto's punch had been blocked by his two paws, "honestly I actually thought that you would have at least been able to throw a decent punch after all that bluster. 'Let's see if you can take a hit.' Well I think we know the answer. Hahaha."

"Who said that the hit had been thrown yet?" Naruto asked while keeping that large grin on his face as Zhang stopped laughing and looked at him in confusion.

*WHAM*

*GAAGH*

Zhang was no longer in front of Naruto, he had been knocked away by the kick that Tigress had planted into his side, and with both of his paws and attention directed at Naruto he had not been able to deflect any of the damage from the tiger's kick. Much like he had been doing to Tigress and Naruto, Zhang was sent flying, but the difference was that where Naruto and Tigress both had weight to help stop their flight Zhang was very light and so he continued until he slammed through some of the bamboo that surrounded their fighting grounds.

"That was a very nice kick, I would definitely give it an eight out of ten." Naruto said with his goofy grin still in place, although he dropped to the ground while cradling his left side from the last hit that Zhang had delivered.

"I know that I will regret asking, but why only eight." Tigress said while she kept an eye on the broken bamboo that Zhang had been sent flying through.

"You had the opportunity to do a spin kick and didn't take it, you saw how I could have punched him but I saw that I had a once in a lifetime chance to distract an enemy by grabbing their nose and I took it." Naruto said while looking up at Tigress from the ground where he was still sprawled out.

"So I lost two points for not being an idiot like you, I will keep my eight then." Naruto began laughing listening to Tigress's insults about him. Not that he actually cared what others thought about him, if he did he would act like Shifu and that thought gave him shivers.

"Hey," Naruto turned serious for a moment as he directed his gaze at the same location that Tigress was looking, "we did win right?"

"I am not sure." Tigress said but he knew that she did not think so, even with that kick being perfectly executed and Zhang not having been able to block it, the fact that he had been one of Master Shifu's old sparring partners gave her doubt about her skill.

"Well before he gets back up why don't we start heading back to the Jade Palace," Naruto said as he struggled to get off the ground, he was on his hands and knees when Tigress bend down and offered him her paw. "Thank you Tigr-gah! What the hell Tigress!" Naruto was holding his already sore left side after Tigress had kicked him when he grabbed her paw.

"Did you really think that I had forgotten that stunt you pulled back at the Jade Palace?" She looked at him as he stopped rubbing his sore side and gave an blank stare at her.

"You already kicked me though." Naruto complained as he resumed rubbing his injured area, "Plus what kind of warrior are you that would attack an injured man."

"A woman scorned." Tigress said as she once more looked at the bamboo for any signs of the bunny that she had kicked into it.

"I would not have thought of you as being the one with a sense of humor, but I still think that it was a cheap shot." Naruto stated as he once more began to try and raise himself off the ground.

"You're right, next time I will wait until your back is turned and then kick you into your Master's Master, in a large crowd that for the most part literally consisted of the entire town." Tigress finally turned away from the bamboo and gave Naruto a glare as she recalled the details of what he had done to her after Po was announced as the Dragon Warrior. "When we both get some rest I will make sure that I get my full vengeance and this time we will not have to deal with the annoying bandits." This time when she offered her paw Naruto was hesitant to accept it, but with it getting darker and the pain in his side not getting any better, not to mention the fact that Zhang could come wandering out of the bamboo thicket at any time, he decided to accept the extended paw.

Together the two of them began to walk back along the path that Naruto and made from the town to his house, but as they passed by the still incapacitated bandits Naruto bent down and retrieved Ginburo. The blade was no worse for wear although there was damaged done to the handle, the downed ox bandit must have been able to block with it somewhat. The damage was not too bad and it would be easy to repair but at the moment he figured that he would not worry with it.

What neither of the two saw was the small rabbit calmly walk out of the bamboo forest while wiping the dust off of his shirt. There was small scratches on his arms and back, but other than that and the blood running down the side of his face there appeared to be no damaged done to the small Kung Fu master.

"I will let the two of you live for now; I need to be at full strength to take down Shifu and the two of you surprised me. However once I am back at one hundred percent I will not be as forgiving as I was today, and then the whole valley will feel my wrath." The small rabbit announced to himself as he watched the two injured warriors make their way back to the Jade Palace.

 **END**

 **AN: I am trying to get back to my writing but there are problems arising at every turn, problems called life. I will hopefully have some more free time soon and will try to use that to update more of my stories but you can never tell with life. I know that this chapter was not as long as the previous one, but all I wanted to do for this chapter was the conclusion of the fight and there was no reason for dragging it on any more than I did.**

 **I have set Zhang to become an off and on villain for the Legends of Awesomeness, and if you are wondering why he did not use his swords it is because I only included them to set his outfit for the next time they fight. This time he was so confident that he did not use the swords and next time he will be fighting the Jade Palace and Shifu so there will be no reason to hold back.**

 **The next chapter will be where we really get into the movie and follow that timeline. As always read and review and tell me if you like the story or not and why, but please don't flame cuz that will only make me hate you and will not help the story.**


End file.
